Raven and Beast boy
by ravenraf012angeltitans
Summary: This is about Raven and Beast boy. This is after they all got there powers and they all changed there name, but there will be trouble as terra tries to make trouble between Raven and Beast Boy. Please read to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Raven and Beast boy.

Intro.

In Jump city was a school called Jump city high school was a group of Heros. Richard, Victor, Gar, Kori and Rachel and there was some want to bees like koma, kaitilin, Terra and Beanie. But they now have there powers and so they changed there names. Richard changed his name to robin, Victor changed his name to Cyborg, Gar changed his name to Beast boy, Kori changed her name to Starfire, Rachel changed her name to Raven, Koma changed her name to Blackfire, Terra kept her name, Kaitilin changed her name to Kitten and Beanie changed her name to bumble bee.

The story is more about Raven and beast boy.

Chapter 1: Annoying beast boy.

In the titans tower beast boy was sitting on the sofa waiting for Raven. Terra knew what beast boy was going to do so she waited until Raven went in the living room.

Raven walked past Terra's room so Terra started to follow her. Raven walked into the living room and went straight to the fridge and got an apple she sat to the sofa reading a book and beast boy went up to her. With out anyone knowing Terra was watch because you see she is very jealous of Raven because she likes beast boy but beast boy likes Raven.

"Raven can I ask you something?" Beast boy asked.

"You just did." Raven said.

"No it's a different question." Beast boy explained. "Fine then." Raven said as she put her book on the couch.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked.

"Why are you asking me this I thought that you liked Terra who is behind the door." Raven explained.

"Is she? Any way Please." Beast boy begged.

"No." Raven said.

She walked into her bed room and then there was a knock at her door.

"Please!" Beast boy said.

"NO!" Raven transported out of her room and out side of titans tower.

"Please." Beast boy said as he made Raven jump.

"NO!"

Beast boy follow raven every where then they were on op of the tower.

"Please Raven just give me a chance!"

"Fine." Raven said.

"YES."

"Meet me on the beach tonight!" Beast boy said.

Raven bumped into Starfire.

"Starfire I need your help." She said.

"Why Raven?" Starfire asked.

"I'm sort of going on a date." Raven replied

"Oh wow I am so happy for you I will help you" Starfire said in joy

A few hours later Starfire was doing Ravens hair.

"So who is it you are going out with?" Starfire asked.

"I have to worn you, you will be quite shocked." Raven explained.

"Oh no I won't if it was robin then I will be shocked." Starfire replied.

"It's beast boy." Raven said but she said it so quiet that Starfire didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"It's beats boy." Raven repeated but it was quieter.

"I'm sorry say that again." Starfire said.

"It's beast boy ok." Raven said.

"Oh wow I am so happy for you." Starfire said as she started jumping up and down.

"Ok I have finished your hair Raven." Starfire said.

"Wow it looks really good." Raven replied.

"Now on to your dress." Starfire repeated.

"This one." Starfire said.

"Yes it's perfect!" Raven exclaimed. But no one knew what terra was up to tonight.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Raven and beast boy chapter 2: Heartbreak in the city.**

Starfire finished with Ravens dress.

"Um Raven." Starfire said.

"Well I was wondering if you would put a spell on your hair to make it look more amazing then the way befor." Starfire said.

"Ok." Raven sighed.

"Oh many thanks." Starfire replied. Raven made her hair longer. It was 6:00pm and Raven was on the beach smiling waiting for beast boy to come but then she heard a noise and went to see what it was. The noise got louder as Raven approached it. She looked round the corner and sour Terra and Beast boy together. Her smile vanished; her purple sparkly eyes turned into wet watery eyes as drop by drop of the tears fell from her face on to the sand. If that wasn't bad as it is she sour beast boy and Terra kiss. Beast boy looked and sour Raven.

"Wait Raven it's not what it looks like!" He shouted.

"Leave me alone, I-I-I HATE YOU!" She shouted as she flew to her bedroom. She landed on her bed and she laid on it crying.

Starfire walked past humming until she soar Raven crying on her bed.

"Raven what's wrong?" She asked.

"Did the date not go to your liking?"

"No." Raven replied crying.

"Few!" Starfire said in relief.

"Worse!" Raven shouted in tears. Robin and Cyborg heard her rushing in.

"Wait Raven is crying?" Robin asked.

"But Raven never cries." Cyborg replied.

"Wait a second I bet we're on one of those hidden camera shows." Robin said. They both burst out with laughter.

"Boys this isn't a hidden camera show this is really!" Starfire shouted.

"Oh what's wrong with Raven?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire explained to them and when she finished explaining Cyborg said.

"Oh that is it y'all I'm going to find that little man and ask what's up." Cyborg said in anger.

"Easy Cyborg easy it might be a trick from Terra." Robin said.

"Yes she might be jelling." Starfire added.

"Jelling?" Cyborg repeated confused.

"It means jalousie." Starfire explained.

"Oh well yeah she might be jelling!" He said.

The next day…

Raven was going to the living room to see Starfire but on her way she bumped in to Beast boy. When she soar him she ran to the living room.

"Well hello Raven why was you running?" Starfire asked.

"I bumped into him."

"Oh right if he tries to talk to you just say my name and I will shoot a star bolt at him." Starfire explained.

"Thanks Star." Raven said with a smile.

Beast boy walked in and went up to Raven and tried to talk to her but Raven said.

"Starfire." And Starfire shot a star blot at him and he ducked."Missed me!" he said then Raven but him in a cage and transported him into his room.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Starfire laughed.

1 hour later…

It was 10:00am and Raven and Starfire went for a walk in the city.

"Oh why is it so hot?" Starfire said.

"I don't know maybe because it is summer." Raven replied.

"Oh yeah."

A man cam out of a tree and scared the girls.

"Hello girls." The man said.

"Principle Slade?" Raven asked.

"Once and now you're my prisoners!" He said with an evil laugh.

2 ½ hours later…

"Where are the girls they have been gone for a while?" Robin said.

"Dude you are so paranoid relaxes watch a bit of T.V." Beast Boy replied.

"Shout up you at least I don't cheat on girls on the first date!" Robin shouted.

"So you know then." Beats boy said.

"Of cause didn't you hear Raven cry most of the night!" Robin shouted again. The T.V turned on and Slade came on.

"Principe Slade?" Cyborg said.

"Hello Robin!" He said.

"What have you done with Starfire and Raven?" He shouted.

"Chill dude how do you know that he has them." Cyborg said.

"Oh but I do Cyborg!" He replied show Starfire and Raven on the screen. Then Raven shot at Slade and Slade shot back and put her in a plastic tub and she fainted because the was no air.

"You better hurry or little Miss Raven will lose all of her oxygen." He said.

"Hey guys." Terra said as she walked into the room.

"Terra!" "Starfire and Raven has been kidnap do you have an idea to save them?" Robin asked.

"Um we could leave them hehe." She said.

"Say what oh that is it no one takes my girls and get away with it I'm going there on my own right now!" Cyborg said angrily.

"Wait I have an idea!" Beast boy said.

"We can't use sharks or missals to kill Slade." Cyborg said.

"I don't have an idea." Beast boy backed down.

"Wait I have an idea!" Robin said.

They discussed it and went over it so they know what they are doing.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :). TBC.


End file.
